Hell Heaven Academy
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: From the time Katan is born, to the time he is following Rosiel around like a lost puppy. Before the war, and after it. This is Katan's story.


Hell Heaven Academy. Truly, I wanted to wait until I was done with my other AngelSanctuary fanfic to start this one. Well, that one is coming close to it's ending, so I'vedecided to start this one. At this point, my life is major hell. :Sighs: My family justseems to enjoy throwing one damned thing after another at me. My friends…oh I'm notgoing to even get started there. Is it truly a friend, when you know you can not hold ontothem for long, and even if you did, they'd know nothing of your true feelings anyway?

The people I consider so close to me…they drift apart even when I do nothing. I guess ina way, that's why I release my pain through my stories. Not even my friends can begin toscratch the surface of what I feel sometimes. You may think at this point, I'm overreacting, and being dramatic…maybe I am…but that still proves my point. Though itmay not be that bad, to me it is, and therefore, the pain is quite real and hard to me, ratherthan being simple to what someone else may consider well…simple. Eh I'mrambling….sorry for that. This story should be quite long and enjoyable.

I hope you likeit, I'm going to be putting a lot of time into it. I really need to finish up some of my otherfanfics, ne? Hmm….which one to finish off first though? I've never finished one yet, Ijust like to keep writing…and writing…and writing…and yeah. Guess I'll just have tokeep on writing for everything than…though I think I'll finish up a few fanfics to.

Ch,1: New game

"You!"

Blackness….

The area shown is, Atziluth. The city only high ranking Angels can enter.

"Seize him!" A group of angels in military uniforms run over to an angel that is kneeling down on the ground. He falls onto all fours and the group of angels force him to his feet. He staggered foreword blood dripping from his wings. They walked him over to the edge of the city. "You are hereby under punishment of rebellion against God! You are being punished in thy God's name! You will be thrown from Atziluth and shall before a fallen Angel!" The angel lifted his head up smirking.

"You think I'm being punished. In truth, I'm being set free!"

"Throw him!" The angels get a good grip and throw him over the edge. The angel falls through the clouds and vanishes.

A woman wearing a long brown cloak stood off in the distance, tear streaming down her face.

"Lucifer…." A bit of wind blew her long brown hair and she turned away from the scene and started walking away.

_The corrupted light that thinks itself holy_

_Those who righteous their sins, by declaring them in the name of God _

The hidden truth kept locked away in the holy book

Those who think they may shed blood in the name of their creator

Wake up

Those of you who fear the dark

Listen

The few who are on the right path

Get ready

Behold the ever growing darkness

Hidden by the fading glowing light

Demons hidden in the forms of angels

The rebellion begins soon

Beware the winged Guardians and their creator

For they will bring nothing, but never ending blood shed

"He was taken care of than?" Rosiel asked his long blue hair falling foreword over his face.

"Y, yes." The angel stammered.

"Than why are you stammering?" The inorganic angel asked curiously. The angel shifted uncomfortably his own eyes never looking into Rosiel's. "Well?"

"I, it's not that anything is wrong. Your beauty is just so breathe taking…." The angel's voice trailed off. Rosiel smiled gently and stood up walking over to the angel.

"Do not worry or think twice about looks. All that matters is the soul within the form."

"Th, thank you sir." The angel seemed to be blushing now.

"You're dismissed." The angel stood up straight and saluted him.

"Yes sir." He brought his hand back down to his side and walked out of the room. Rosiel walked over to the window in the room and smiled.

"Don't worry Lucifer. You shall be watched over my comrade."

"Hurry up they're getting away!" A bunch of angels in military uniforms ran down the path swords in their hands.

"Don't let them get away!" Sevothtarte screamed out to the angels running down the path.

"Don't worry sir. They won't get away." The commanding angel of the small group said with a smile.

"If they do, we will look like laughing stocks. Angels everywhere will look at us like we are jokes! The rebels did this, because we threw Lucifer from Atziluth!"

"Sir, we won't let them get away!" The commanding angel seemed to be a bit more nervous now and with a quick salute went after his group to help them.

"Fools." A smile went across Sevothtarte's covered mouth. All of these angels so easily played out the pawns he could so readily use to his advantage. Everyone of course that is save for Rosiel and Alexiel. The blasted twins that listened to themselves and only themselves, at times God. It would take much skill to overcome those two, though he had a feeling he knew a way. It would take time, much time, but he would carry it out. Time meant nothing to him and as long as it went through, nothing would be wrong.

You, messiah

Rosiel sighed walking down the long pathway. They needed a new recruit for the rebellion, and quickly.

Clockwork Angel

Those…the Grigor! There are a few who question. Surely if one of them is given life by me, they will obey my commands.

"It may be significant to all Grigor that one like yourself---"one who has begun to think--

-has appeared. So be it… I will give you the chance to learn the truth." Rosiel raised his hand into the air and took a single feather from his wings. "You must learn how much the elements lovingly embrace us…how dear they are...how sweet…you must know of hatred and sadness… …and the thirst in your soul that makes you want to return home. You must know of all these things. You must grasp them with your own hands…Truths beyond one's reach……cannot be seen." Rosiel's plan was working perfectly. The Grigor had readily accepted his offer.

"What is this!" the new born angel asked in shock.

"It is "pain." Pain of living flesh. Hence-forth, if you are injured you will bleed. You will have a voice…and soon your eyes will be able to see. Go ahead! Inhale. This is the smell of the grass and the trees. It is the breath of life. This is reality. Like you…It is alive."

"Wh--what happened!" The newborn cried out.

Wake up, shine bright

'Until now, I did not even exist…and now I have a name!' Katan's thoughts raced across his mind. He wanted so much for this all to be true, but he felt like this Yes. You will also need a name. Let me see…"

"I've made you into a boy. Girls still have a harder time in this world. The one who leads." "Katan." That will be your name."

'You mean…I have gender! A name..!' The newborn asked himself in even more shock.

"Ka…Kata…n?"

"You said that well. You have a fine voice."

'Wait…How…how could anyone perform such a god-like miracle so easily? Maybe he isn't playing a trick…'

"Please wait! Who are you…?" Rosiel smiled at the angel gently and unfolded his wings.

"I'll be expecting you. Grigor Katan, God's child." And with that Rosiel flew off into the

sky.

On this endless night

"Ah…!" 'Etemenanki……At…Atziluth! Etemenanki….! An Eden where only the creator and his most beloved and noble angels live…Then he must be such an angel.'

Release all my glacier time.

A little Katan sat at a small desk in a room full of other angels. They were all listening to the teacher talk. The teacher raised his hand into the air and slammed a fold piece of paper onto his desk.

"And that is why only some of you will make it as archangel candidates!"

From him who is and who was

'I'll become one. I must see Lord Rosiel again.' Katan thought to himself listening to the teacher go on and taking notes.

And who is coming

Katan now appears to be a little bit older. He's sitting in a desk taking a test, Rosiel is walking in front of the board waiting to see who will pass and who will fail the entrance exams.

"I am the Alpha and the Omega,

Katan finishes his test and hands it in to the teacher. The teacher looks over it and nods.

"Passed." Katan nods and quickly sits back down at his desk and starts reading book.

Rosiel smiles brightly hearing the words and keeps walking.

The first and the last, the beginning and the end."

The class has finished taking the test. The teacher stands up holding 6 papers in his hand.

"These are the top 6 children who have passed the class. These top ranking students will go and be training in the top ranking Heaven academy headed by Lord Rosiel himself. The names will be given off in the order of top score to lowest. Katan!" Katan stood up great fully, grabbing his book bag and walked to the front of the class. His dreams were coming true.

"I know your doings,

"Metatron." Metatron stood up and walked over next to Katan. "Raziel." Raziel also stood up and made his way over to the others as well.

That you are said to live, but you are dead."

"Sandalphon!" Metatron's twin brother got up and walked over to the line.

"Be awake and invigorate the things that remain

"Michael." Michael stood up smirking and walked down over to them.

That are at the point of dying."

"Raphael." Raphael stood up and walked over to the other 5 kids.

"Fallen Babylon, the great."

"Those are the top 6 kids in the class! They've scored highest on this test and the over all class!"

"I'm coming soon,"

Rosiel walked foreword and looked at the 6 students. "Congratulations. You've made it into the Heaven's highest academy. Know now though, the fun and games are now over." He smiled brightly giving an extra long look to Katan. "I'm proud of all of you. I wish you much luck while you're in my school."

"And night shall be no more." (No more) Hallelujah! Salvation, glory, and power

belongs to god!

"Follow me to the school where you shall learn the ways." Rosiel nodded to the 6 kids and walked out of the room. The 6 students quickly followed behind quietly. After they walked out of the school Rosiel started to talk again. "I really hope you all enjoy the academy while you're there."

Aurora, e schaton opens

Rosiel showed each of them to their rooms. One by one the line shortened until only Katan was left.

Midday, you'd be no more boy

"You're the highest ranking so far in your class, congratulations."

"Th, thank you." Katan said stammering, and quickly bowed his head a bit blushing.

"Keep up the good work, I'll be watching." Rosiel said smirking and walked down the hall way leaving Katan to his thoughts.

Twilight, though wings torn away

"Lord Rosiel….I will become the best…I promise you…I'll be any and everything you've ever wanted me to be…no matter what it takes…" Katan said sitting down onto his bed in his room.

Silent Sea, Screaming ground, shining sky to fly

Rosiel walked into another room where a large desk sat, and a man in it.

"Are they all here?" The man asked, both of his elbows resting on the desk.

"Of course they are. All 6 of them were safely brought here by me."

"Did Katan make it?"

"…Yes." Rosiel said with a smile turning to the man. "He did."

Emerald sea, sardius ground, Jasper sky to bleed and fall as sweet rain

"And Raziel?" Rosiel smirked leaning down on his own elbows looking down at the man straight in the eyes.

"Of course he made it Zaphikel. He was second brought in."

TBC

Well than okay! That's the first chapter for my new Angel Sanctuary fanfic! Part 2, to darkness falls will come soon. Which will be called "Lament of the Soul" I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and will many others to come. :Waves: Ja ne, read, review, enjoy, have good days. Thanks!


End file.
